Fire and Ice/Chapter 16
Chapter description :Fireheart runs into Willowpelt, who is hoping for news about the sickly Bluestar. He tells her that there is nothing to report. Fireheart had given Brackenpaw, and his own apprentice Cinderpaw the day off. The two apprentices are in the camp, bored. Fireheart knows that he had let down the two apprentices, but he wants to stay in camp, as Bluestar is still battling with greencough. Fireheart notes that Tigerclaw isn't there to criticize him, as he is on dawn patrol. :Frostfur, who had been sitting with her, leaves Bluestar's den, hurrying over to Yellowfang's den, and reappears with the medicine cat behind her. Fireheart follows the two she-cat to the entrance of Bluestar's den. Yellowfang goes into the den, and Fireheart asks Frostfur what is wrong. She replies that Bluestar has greencough, and tells him to make sure no one comes in. :Fireheart sits outside Bluestar's den, worrying about Bluestar losing one of her lives. Dustpaw yowls from outside the camp and runs up to Fireheart, telling him that he's come with a message to Bluestar from Tigerclaw. Fireheart tells the apprentice that he can't go in, and explains that Bluestar is sick. Dustpaw argues that it is urgent, and Tigerclaw needs to see her at the Thunderpath. Fireheart questions him about what it is, but Dustpaw insults him. Fireheart repeats that Bluestar can't leave camp. :Yellowfang soon interjects, agreeing with Fireheart that Bluestar can't leave camp yet. Dustpaw shrinks against Yellowfang's gaze, and tells her that Tigerclaw found evidence of ShadowClan warriors in ThunderClan territory. Fireheart is shocked and angry by the news, stating how much they've done for the other Clan. Yellowfang isn't interested, and asks Fireheart if there is any catnip in Twolegplace. :Fireheart replies that he knows where he can find it. Cinderpaw soon arrives, questioning what is going on, as Dustpaw complained that ShadowClan could be on their territory. Yellowfang asks the young apprentice where Whitestorm is, and Dustpaw replies that he is patrolling Sunningrocks with Sandpaw and Mousefur. Yellowfang tells Dustpaw that they can't risk any more warriors, and he protests when Fireheart offers to see Tigerclaw after the catnip trip. Dustpaw comments that Tigerclaw wants Bluestar only. :Yellowfang retorts that the word of Bluestar's deputy should be enough. Fireheart once again offers to go, but Dustpaw retorts that just because the Fireheart is a warrior, it doesn't make him the better messenger and decides to go himself. Yellowfang tells the apprentice that the Clan will need protecting, and asks him where Tigerclaw is. Dustpaw sulkily tells her that he is by the Thunderpath. Yellowfang tells Fireheart to hurry. As he's about to go, Cinderpaw catches up to him. Fireheart tells her to go back to her den, but she refuses, and offers to go to Tigerclaw. Fireheart replies that if ShadowClan warriors are around, she should stay in camp. He then rushes to Twolegplace. :Fireheart has memories of him being a kittypet, and bounds into his old garden to get the catnip. He soon leaves with the catnip, but takes a moment to breathe, and soon realizes that Cinderpaw was recently at the tunnel. He rushes back to the apprentice den, and questions Brackenpaw about Cinderpaw's whereabouts, but he tells Fireheart that he doesn't know where she is. :As he peeks outside the den, he notices Frostfur pacing. Fireheart wonders if he should tell another warrior, then realizes that Graystripe could look for Cinderpaw. Fireheart checks Graystripe's nest, but he is not there. He rushes to the Thunderpath, realizing that Cinderpaw had gone to Tigerclaw on her own. Fireheart hears the screech of a cat. He hurries to the Thunderpath, and finally spots Tigerclaw. He asks him if he saw Cinderpaw, but realizes that Tigerclaw is staring down at Cinderpaw, who had been hit by a Twoleg monster. Characters Major *Fireheart Minor *Cinderpaw *Brackenpaw *Frostfur *Yellowfang *Dustpaw }} Mentioned *Tigerclaw *Graystripe }} Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 16nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 16es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 16 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc